The Strings That Bind Us All
by Kenzaru
Summary: Changed by the villagers early hatred, a different Naruto emerges from a story told to him by the one person to show him kindness. Puppeteer Naruto! No Pairing! Dark/Emotionless Naruto in later chapters!


**Disclaimer: I will only put this on the first chapter, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_~Chapter 1/Prologue~_

Gouge, shred, burn, tear, eviscerate, destroy, death… these are all words associated with the beast known to the elemental nations as the Kyuubi. Over the span of its existence, there have been few beings that could stand up to its might and rage. One such being would be its creator and "father", the sage of the six paths.

The great being has seen civilizations rise and fall; it has seen the very landscape change before its eyes and has contributed its fair share using the vast wells of power stored within it. No mere mortal could stand in its path; humans have feared this creature and its eight siblings for ages past.

When the beast first encountered a mortal with eyes that resembled its father's it thought nothing of the speck of which it had slain countless before. This was the veritable mass of hatred's first mistake. This "speck" was none other than Uchiha Madara, direct descendant of the fox's "father".

Madara would enslave the beast using a Genjutsu given to him by his ocular ability the Sharingan. It would use the Kyuubi in an attempt to fight his rival and friend Hashirama Senju, who also shares the blood of the sage. With the help of his Kekkei Genkai the Mokuton, Hashirama subdued the natural calamity with ease and proceeded to defeat Madara.

Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the great Hashirama Senju, sealed the beast into herself and became what is known as a Jinchuuriki. Utilizing the beasts power was not on her mind however, she merely wanted to prevent the death she knew the demon was capable of.

Hoping to keep the beast sealed and located within Konohagakure, the village founded by the two descendants of the sage previously mentioned, Mito decided to pass the beast onto another from her clan, Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina was taught by Mito that the key to keeping the demon locked away was love. This was not true, the Kyuubi was cunning. There was no more underestimating the "specks" that had managed to keep him captured these many years. It struggled to break free using brute strength at first, sticking to the power which had never failed it before.

Although its efforts were in vain, as the special chakra of the Uzumaki clan kept that resided with Kushina in the form of chains proved to be stronger than the volatile chakra that it possessed. Knowing that raw power was not an option in unveiling its path to freedom, the great being pondered other methods.

It wasn't until a fateful night in which it was forcibly drawn from the seal did it taste the freedom it so desired, only to be immediately enslaved by a similar, but different pair of the cursed eyes that it has grown to hate with all of its being.

Forced to attack the village that has enslaved it, although enjoyable for the creature it would much prefer to simply end this quickly, as opposed to the slow methodical nature in which it's currently controlled body was performing said attack.

It had learned that there was no more toying with these ants, they had techniques capable of sealing it. The Great Kyuubi, the most powerful of the Bijuu! It respected this power and had no interest in prolonging a fight with these ants. It was a smart creature, despite being infinitely prideful.

The fight came to it's inevitable conclusion as the man known as the current fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato once again sealed the force of nature into his own child, at the cost of his own life and his wife's, who coincidentally was Uzumaki Kushina.

Their last act in this world was one of self-sacrifice as they hurled themselves between the claw of the Kyuubi and the child it was about to be sealed into. This child's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

As one can expect, despite being so easily controlled by the eyes of the Uchiha clan and the special chakra nature possessed by Hashirama Senju… The Kyuubi was still a natural disaster. And as such there was a considerably large amount of damage and death that occurred that fateful night.

The people of this village, naturally so, hated the creature which had so suddenly brought the fire and the death so commonly associated with the tailed beasts. They however unnaturally projected this hatred onto its container, young Naruto.

It is fact that Naruto, growing up in a village in which the entire populous unanimously hated him except for a rare, would be a difficult task. Wherever he would go in his young life, he would be followed by a literal sea of hatred and killing intent, these conditions can shape a mind in varying different ways.

For young Naruto, having received hatred all of his life, knew nothing of the common childish emotions such as awe, wonder, happiness. All he knew was Hatred, Interest and general apathy. Despite this hatred, he attempted to put a neutral face as he walked past villagers who cursed him and spat on him as he merely walked by them.

There was one person in Naruto's life who he could say was the one reason he had not fallen into insanity. This person was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage and surrogate grandfather of the young boy. Naruto had not taken to the village's hatred well; he was filled deeply with a hatred of his people that Hiruzen had not noticed yet.

The boy hides it well, almost too well… appearing to the world a quiet, intelligent young boy with many trust issues. Although his hatred is not plainly visible it had been noticed by some of the villagers as he was walking through the dismal street of his birthplace.

They would become cold as they look into his eyes; a swelling feeling would arise within their throat as their chests would become tight. Their minds swirling into an abyss of sheer terror as the deep ice blue orbs shone in their mind's eye, seeing an emotionless and bottomless pit that encompassed their whole being, creating a sense of primal fear within them.

This feeling would last for several hours as they become paranoid and spread word of the "demon eyes" and not to stare into them, lest they fall to their spell also. They would tell their friends, families and neighbors the feeling of staring into a pure black soul.

There was no killing intent involved with the cold stares that Naruto would give to the people he hated, he could not even control or notice the effects he was having on the villagers, but appreciated that some of them were too fearful to look at him, choosing to ignore and skitter away from him as opposed to the hateful curses and spit of the usual nature.

This was merely the villagers getting an insight into the old phrase of the eyes being the windows to the soul, and the soul they were seeing was not of a human, but a lifeless puppet… being pulled by invisible strings, as everyone is pulled by the strings of fate.

The boy did not know yet how much his soul reflected his future interests, or how much there was linking himself to the art he seeks.

And so, as the boy climbed the ever reaching steps of the Hokage tower to meet with the only person in existence to show him kindness, he naturally pondered the nature of the meeting.

Due to it being a Saturday, the young boy correctly estimated that this was the day the kindly old man would give a few hours of his precious time to tell his stories of the many battles, wars and fights that the aged leader had been in over his extraordinarily long life. The old man had tried telling him other stories more suited to a child his age of 7, but would notice the boy's expression dull and his form slump in boredom.

Nothing would quite get a reaction out of the boy other than these stories, in which he would listen with rapt attention and a small breath of life within those usually so dull eyes.

The boy had finally climbed the seemingly never ending stairs, sleekly gliding across the hallway past the hateful secretary who had caused him many burdens in the past he entered the aged leader's office to hear the words he sought.

"Ahhh Naruto-Kun! Right on time as always, take a seat my boy! I have a story of one of the more interesting Ninja arts for you today… one that originated from Sunagakure…"

* * *

**Aaaaand that's the first chapter of my new story, "The Strings That Bind Us All". Apologies to the people who are awaiting an update on my other story. I am merely lazy and lack motivation for that story. It may be rewritten in the near future, as I have noticed several points and changes I would like to make.**

**Thank you for reading, leave a review or flame if you like!**


End file.
